rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Raziel Reaper
You can message me if you see any problem or if you just want to say Hi. ---- RE:Birthday Thanks. That CGI cake does looke pretty good, but I'll be having real cake soon. So, I think I'll just stick with the real cake. :P Being noisy Hey Ilan, did you get Max Payne 3? :Sorry about the late reply; I was studying my driving book for an hour. Um... I think I might buy Max Payne 3 in a few years or so. Right now, I'm planning on getting GTA V. ;) I've never played any of the Max Payne games yet. When I do, I'm sure I'll get this one, too. ::Yeah, I'll bet about a month or so after Max Payne 3's release, they'll start bringing up little bits of GTA V info. When fall hits, their website will be flooded with GTA V. ;) :::So how was Max Payne 3 man? Oh and sorry for being inactive because I have a 2 week long vacation so I may not have able to visit here. Oh well so how was the game man? Maybe I'll also order for it but might take years but I'll soon to get one. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:02, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::You bet I will man. Classes will start soon and I have to prepare for my last school year. I will come back here again. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 05:55, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Your opinion matters to me (or at least I say that) Hey Ilan, what do you think of the changes I made to the user template? :Thanks. :) Re: Inactivity Hey. Have been taking a long break, and as the exams are over for the term I'm back on the Wikis. Currently having problems editing my own GTA page, but as soon as things are flowing, hopefully I'll be back on track as grammar and vocab editor. Many thanks GTANiKoTalk 12:33, May 31, 2012 (UTC) RE:Needed opinion Wow, it looks really nice! :) :Hey, did you also see the new editor on Gangstar Wiki? He/she left me a message over there. Changes Hey Ilan, I've been using MonoBook a lot more recently to edit with and I changed some things around for MonoBook users. Check it out! What do you think? I was also thinking of doing the same for Gangstar Wiki. :Yeah, I really like MonoBook. I like it because I feel like I'm actually on Wikipedia and not some Facebook copy. :P I think I'm gonna use it from now on. i like the rockstar wiki Man i like the wiki. i was working on the Sam Houser biography but i didnt finsh, i had to do other stuff, i will finsh it soon, peace, mate Good news It's about damn time! Checking in Hey Ilan - just checking in. What's up? Haven't seen you on for a while. :I'm pretty good. We've been moving so I've been really busy lately. When I get a break, I have my face glued to the computer. Another year down, only two to go Hi Ilan - Happy Birthday! Hope you're having fun today! Background graphic Hey Ilan. What do you think of the background graphic I just created for the new skin? :Hey Ilan, I found a way to make an even better one! What do you think now? ::Yeah, but it was the best I could do. The Warriors Hey Ilan, you may know me from the GTA Wiki. Anyway, I noticed that there isn't a page for the Warriors on this wiki, is it alright if I make one? Cheers, HuangLee (talk) 16:04, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Hey Ilan, just checked the wiki and saw that vandal and noticed we have a new editor. :Thanks for your concern. I was just trying to stand up for you. I always stand up for my friends. These people really make me mad. I don't think I'll say anything else to that thing after this because I know's it's better to ignore them, but I really felt like giving him a piece of my mind right then. ::He'll run out of steam eventually. Patroller Can you become a patroller on this wiki? And if so, what are the minimum requirements? Cheers, HuangLee (talk) 19:10, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Chinatown Wars Thanks for correcting me, I guess I just thought that considering it takes place last in the GTA IV era then it must have been released last. lol HuangLee (talk) 12:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC)